Harry Potter and the Imperial Silver Crystal
by avery18
Summary: Abandoned. Needs revision cause I suck. The Senshi are invited to attend a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but what exactly awaits them once they arrive? A Sailor Moon and Harry Potter Crossover with a couple of twists and turns that you won't expect.
1. The Calm Before the Storm

(A/N): Hey! I'm glad to see that someone is actually reading my fan fic! This one should be relatively long, so I hope that you all enjoy it (otherwise, it's a complete waste of my time during classes. lol) Yes, this is a Harry Potter / Sailor Moon crossover. The first chapter is only about Sailor Moon, but the second one will be about Harry Potter. I won't do all my chapters like that, but it's just a bit easier for the very beginning (1st four chapters probably) to be like this. Most of my chapters will be split between HP and SM almost equally. This story takes place after Sailor Moon Stars (no spoilers though) and Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix (MUST have read, lots of spoilers and it won't make sense otherwise). Also, for those of you who have only seen the English version of SM, I do use the Japanese names. So I will provide an "index" at the top of all my chapters with any Japanese words I use. (Well, I won't put all the names every time, but I would hope that after about 5 chapters you would remember who is who. ;))  
  
Names: Usagi (or Usa or Usako (if said by Mamoru)) – Serena  
  
Ami – Ami  
  
Rei – Raye  
  
Makoto – Lita  
  
Minako – Mina  
  
Mamoru – Darien  
  
Chibi-Usa – Rini  
  
Haruka – Amara  
  
Michiru – Michelle  
  
Setsuna – Trista  
  
Hotaru – Hotaru  
  
Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, and Kakyuu – All from SM Stars, so no translation ;)  
  
Yuuichirou (or Yuu-chan) - Chad  
  
Name endings: -sama – Used for formal respect when one refers to royalty.  
  
-san - Used as a term of respect when referring to people who are older than the speaker.  
  
-chan – Least formal – used between friends, small children, and girls  
  
-ko – for females only. ;)  
  
-kun – Less formal – Mostly used for male friends  
  
Japanese words: Senshi – Scouts (i.e. The Sailor Scouts are really called the Sailor Senshi)  
  
P.S. Haruka and Michiru (Amara and Michelle) are NOT cousins!!! ;)  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter; they belong to their respective owners. (Although I would love to own Mamoru someday...)  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
Chapter 1: The Calm Before the Storm  
  
Ami gazed out of her bedroom window reminiscing the past few years she had spent as a Sailor Senshi. She felt extremely grateful that she no longer had to worry about protecting herself and her friends against whatever evil organization from the outer planets would try to attack Earth next. Queen Beryl, Ann and Alan, The Wicked Sisters, Rebeus, Prince Diamond, Wiseman, Mistress Nine, Amazon Trio and Quartet, Queen Neherenia and Sailor Galaxia. It barely seems mathematically equitable that so many people could attack the planet in so little time. The war was finally over, and she was finally able to return to the normal life she led before she became the cunning water senshi.  
  
Not only had she returned to normalcy, but her friends were able to continue with their lives as well. After his attempt to study at Harvard University in America, Mamoru returned home to Japan and currently spent his time with his Usako and studying at University of Tokyo. Rei and Yuuichirou were finally together, but only after he worked up enough guts to drag her out on a date with him, and further more kissing her. Ami giggled at the thought of Rei's first resistance, but Rei had no more reason to hide her feelings and distance herself from Yuuichirou since the earth was now secured for all eternity. Makoto and Minako were both lonely in high school and deeply upset when Seiya-kun, Taiki-kun, and Yaten-kun departed for their home planet with Princess Kakyuu. Instead of always sulking, Minako joined the volleyball team and Makoto spent her time equally between karate classes and the culinary club. Ami figured that Usagi, and even Minako, actually making it into high school was enough of an accomplishment by itself. A small grin crossed her face as she considered how proud Luna had to be since she was able to properly train Usagi and essentially help her pass middle school. Haruka and Michiru graduated from high school and adopted Hotaru at the request of Professor Tomoe. It wasn't that he didn't love his daughter, but he felt as though two matured and fully trained senshi would be able to care for the senshi of destruction better than himself. That suited Haruka and Michiru well enough and soon began to indulge Hotaru into the world of Motor-cross and the classical arts. Chibi-Usa returned to the 30th century after the defeat of Queen Neherenia, and Setsuna returned to her duties of watching over the time gate. Ami hadn't even realized the many good friends she had until times like these; The times when she had to make a decision about the way she should choose to lead her life, along side her friends, or on her own path in her journey to become a top pediatrician.  
  
She clutched the yellow envelope even harder in her hands as tears started to roll down her face. 'This isn't like last time when you were offered to go study abroad. Before you had a commitment to the other Senshi, you had a war to be won; now we're just a group of normal friends. No more war, no more heartache. Now we can all go on with our own lives and do what is best for each of us.' She wiped a tear away from her eye and looked at the now crumpled piece of paper clasped in her hands. She slowly straightened it out and removed the paper from within.  
  
'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Mizuno, We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term Begins on September 1st: We await your owl by no later than July 31st.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress'  
  
Attached was a complete list of school supplies, and an additional letter:  
  
'Miss Ami Mizuno,  
We at Hogwarts are aware of your countless battles against several different enemies who tried to control the world, for this we thank you and your comrades for your unconditional exertion. We have been truly graced to have such wonderful young women and young man willingly protect all of mankind selflessly even when the cost was your own life.'  
  
She paused when she crossed this part of the letter. She had completely forgotten about the times she had lost her life because of the battles. If it weren't for Usagi and her mother Queen Serenity, she would've never returned to life.  
  
'Therefore, we would be more than grateful if you would attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this fall. We realize that you currently lack the skills required to enter the level of current age group, so we must ask of you to read a few texts in order to compensate for the years you have missed. Included with this letter is the text Hogwarts: A History which will give plenty of information that would help assist you decision. Also, in order to ensure your retainment, we ask for you to attend school a few months in advance for practicing and teaching of a few techniques. We ask that you send us a reply by owl no later than May 31st. The term will begin July 1st for you and your fellow senshi. I sincerely hope that you will be attending Hogwarts this coming fall; I'm sure you will find it very welcoming within our halls.  
  
Albus Dumbledore Headmaster'  
  
How would she explain this to her mother? It was only last year after they defeated Galaxia that she told her mother about being a Sailor Senshi! Now she's being asked to attend a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England?! Words seemed to have defeated her, which seldomly occurred. Ami was even afraid to reveal her intentions to the other senshi. She couldn't image Usagi wasting her perfectly good summer break studying icky stuff like magic, especially since Mamoru was back home in Japan. The only other senshi she could count on would be Makoto, and Ami knew better than to consider her as an honest contestant.  
  
Ami had another thing to seriously consider: her dream to become a pediatrician. If she pursued the magic track, she could become a doctor at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries that she had read about in Hogwarts: A History, but she didn't know if that would be the type of lifestyle she wanted to lead. Besides, even if she wanted to attend a normal university after Hogwarts, where could she have said she spent the last two years of her high school studying? It practically seemed inevitable; she wasn't getting to go to explore the rare opportunity laid out before her. She carefully folded the letter back up, put it back in the envelope, and placed it in her desk by the bed. There's no use wasting my time considering such possibilities. 'I have to keep my head out of the clouds and focus on my studying.' A slight yawn escaped her mouth as she curled up in her bed wanting nothing more but a good nights rest.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Michiru-mama! Please tell me I can go!" Hotaru cried out looking at her adopted mother with the saddest face she possible could muster up despite her frustration.  
  
"Hotaru, you know what Haruka-papa said. I will not go against her, I'm sorry," was her only reply.  
  
This was final. Hotaru had to do something drastic or her chances of ever attending a school where she could finally be accepted for who she was were blown. She started to pout and quickly stormed off to her room without saying another word to either of them.  
  
Michiru sighed, "I hate it when she gets mad at us, why does she want to attend so badly? She'll be so far away from all of her friends and family. It wouldn't be so bad if Chibi-Usa could attend, but she's in the 30th century, and we know that none of the other senshi will be attending."  
  
She looked down at the floor, feeling horrible for her actions, but feeling as though she was doing the right thing for her step-daughter.  
  
More than making Hotaru upset, Haruka hated the way Michiru handled the situation as well. "Michi-koi, she'll be alright. She'll understand our reasoning, even if she can't right now." Michiru nodded, 'Haruka is right. She's safer here with us attending school in Japan.'  
  
Hotaru couldn't believe it. She never argued with Haruka or Michiru before, but they never disagreed with what would be best for her before. Normally, she would've backed down to her parentals and accepted the fact that they were only looking out for her best interest, but she couldn't see the danger in this. Yes, she would be half way across the globe from everything she ever knew on Earth, but it was the only place where she would openly be accepted for her strange powers; the powers that even set her aside from the rest of the Sailor Senshi. She didn't like having to hide herself from her friends, having to live a different life from all those around her. She didn't even have Chibi-Usa anymore, the only friend she's ever had that was her age. The tears started to flow out and she had no intentions of stopping, she had to find a way to attend, no matter what it took.  
  
Suddenly, it came to her, "Ami!" 'If Ami attended, I wouldn't be alone and there would be no argument that Haruka-papa or Michiru-mama could give me.' Hotaru knew that Ami was the only other senshi who would actually take the time to study magic in order to attend, and the thought of magic itself had to interest her. Hotaru quietly snuck out of her room and crept to the nearest phone. As she dialed the number, she just prayed that Ami was home, and that she would be her savior against her parent's cruelty.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Ami was startled at the sudden knock on her door, "yes?" she mumbled out trying to wake up.  
  
"There is someone on the phone for you. She said it was pretty urgent." Her mother said in a soothing voice.  
  
Ami groggily slipped off her bed and began to wander down the hallway. She picked the telephone receiver up still half asleep, "Hello?"  
  
"Ami!" a whispering voice answered her.  
  
"Huh? Who is this?" was the only thing Ami could think of to say.  
  
"It's me Hotaru" the voice answered, sounding a bit upset.  
  
"Oh! Hey Hotaru-chan, why are you calling me?" She looked at the clock and felt kind of pathetic, it was only nine o' clock and she had already been asleep for an hour.  
  
"Ami-chan, I have a big enormous favor to ask you" the little girl replied, sounding as if her life was on the line.  
  
Ami listened intently, knowing that this matter had to be serious because she hardly ever spoke to Hotaru in the first place. "What is it Hotaru- chan? I'll try my hardest to help you, what else are the sailor senshi for?" She asked, trying to make the situation seem brighter.  
  
"Ami, I know you got the letter. Please tell me you are attending Hogwarts." She pleaded.  
  
Ami giggled a bit when what Hotaru said sunk in. She seemed so serious, all about attending a specific school. "I'm sorry Hotaru-chan, I just decided earlier today to decline the invitation. I was going to write my formal decline tomorrow morning."  
  
"NO!" she screamed finally breaking from her whisper. 'Oh no!' she thought, now Haruka and Michiru would know she was out of her room and doing something. She had to be fast, and she refused to let Ami back out of it.  
  
Ami was startled by Hotaru's reaction. 'Why does it matter to Hotaru if I attend or not?' she wondered.  
  
"Ami please, listen to me. I have to go, and you are my only hope. Haruka- papa said I couldn't because it was too far from home and it was too dangerous. But if you go with me then there would be another senshi there! There is no way I could be in danger then! You're my only hope!" she sobbed.  
  
Ami could clearly hear the senshi of destruction crying. She was stunned, she knew that Hotaru was still just a child but she was a child with extreme power that could only be rivaled by Usagi. "Hotaru, let me talk to one of your parents. I'm not saying that I will attend, but I promised you as a senshi that I would try to help. I've known them both for a long time now and I think the three of us could maybe come to an understanding." She said, not knowing if it would be of any comfort or not.  
  
Hotaru couldn't reply, instead she handed the phone to Haruka who was now standing over her. "Hello?" the masculine voice of Haruka answered.  
  
"Hey Haruka-chan, it's Ami. Um, is there anyway I can come over now to talk to you and Michiru-chan?" Ami asked in fear, almost trembling definitely telling that Haruka was not happy about Hotaru's actions.  
  
"We would love to have you over at any time Ami-chan, but if this is about Hotaru attending Hogwarts then we would rather you not visit." She said firmly.  
  
"I apologize then, but Hotaru called to ask if I would attend Hogwarts with her. I have no intentions of attending, but since Hotaru asked I would like to know what was going on and see if I can help her deal with your decision." Ami stated  
  
She heard a sigh from the other end of the phone, "Would you like me to pick you up or would you rather find your own way?"  
  
A smile crept up on her face, "I think I would like to walk, thank you. I have a lot to think about myself."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ (A/N): Haha! So what is Ami to do? ;) Next chapter is going to be HP. Not every chapter dealing with a senshi will be from Ami's point of view. I'll switch around a bit, I already have a great idea for Minako. Please R&R otherwise I'll um.. yeah I'm still going to write more, but it would be nice to see if someone was reading this! 


	2. Harry's Little Suprise

(A/N): Thanks to all of you who reviewed, you made me feel special ;) Also, if you have any suggestions, I am willing to take them. I already have the whole story mapped out in my head, but something you think of will really help me develop a part of my story (like Selfless One's suggestion :P)  
  
Arthia - You already know too much of what's going to happen! If you pick up on some of the hints in my chapters (not just yet, so wait lol) then you can easily guess what's going to happen so HA!  
  
Yui4 - You're so sweet *hugs* Thanks a ton for your review ;) I get excited about a lot of the things I come up with cause I'm like "omg that'd be so cool!" Let's just hope I turn out to be a decent enough writer.  
  
Selfless One - ooOOooOOoo Another Ami fan?! *jumps up and down and hands you a cookie* I hadn't even thought about her with Oliver Wood, but he already left (this is taking part in Harry's 6th year) but that WOULD be an awesome match up. *thinks* I'll see what I can do. OMG!! Ok, I just thought of a great idea rofl Thanks!!  
  
And um.. I kinda wasn't thinking right when I first started this story. I completely forgot that they're still in school during June. *innocent whistle* Also, the time line is a bit different for the Senshi than it is for the people in England (in the story, again because I wasn't thinking enough lol) So let's just say that in Japan, it's late May. In England, it's about mid to late July. Okies? :) Also, this story is rated PG because of very mild cursing. But hey, that's in the real HP book too. If it really upsets people, I'll move the rating up to PG-13. (There are only 4 curse words in this chapter, being d*mn, sh*t, and h*ll)  
  
(Oh yeah, no Japanese reference this time because this chapter is all about HP.)  
  
I don't know how regularly I'll be posting up a new chapter. I write these mainly during my Western Civilization (and Cultural Geography) class(es), so I guess it kinda depends upon how close the professor is watching me to see if I'm paying attention or not *angelic look* So anyway, on with the story!! ;)  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Harry grumbled when he heard a knock on his door. 'For once in my life, could Dudley ever leave me alone?'  
  
"Harry? Harry! Get out here right now! You're leaving!"  
  
Harry's grumble turned into a groan, 'Not Dudley, Aunt Petunia.' Why was he leaving? And to where? He thought they would leave him alone this summer after the threats by Ron's father and several others from the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
"Harry Potter, you come out of there right now and get these people out of my house or you'll never step foot in Little Whinging again!" She screeched.  
  
These people? Who would come to visit him? He never had a visitor before in his life, but he didn't think he wanted one now. He crawled out of his bed and looked over at Hedwig; even from within her cage she seemed to be glaring at him to get up.  
  
"Oh don't you start in on me too!" He cried out.  
  
He opened the door right as Petunia started to bang on it. "About time" she scuffed and looked at him with disgust. His hair was messier than usual and he was also still wearing an oversized blood red t-shirt and dark gray sweatpants which he always slept in. She also noted that he could use a shave.  
  
"Who's here?" he demanded of her.  
  
"That bloody man and his children." She responded, matching his tone.  
  
He was a bit stunned at first until it hit him, "Ron!" He ran down the stairs flying past her. When he arrived in the living room he saw Mr. Weasley in what looked like a golfer's outfit being fascinated by everything around him. Fred and George were in the corner talking about business, or more likely plotting a new scheme for Dudley. Fred's attire was a black Armani suit with dark red under-shirt. George on the other hand was sporting dark brown slacks with a tan shirt and a dark brown dragon scale jacket, which could've easily been mistaken for Italian leather. Ginny looked the most like a normal teenage muggle, she obviously borrowed some clothing from Hermione before she came over. She wore a white halter with a light green hoodie and a matching plaid skirt. She kept fidgeting on her seat looking at Dudley with fright that he might try to eat her. Dudley in return trembled because he was afraid of all the witches and wizards in the world, especially the two in the corner who he remembered all too well from the year before. Ron and Hermione sat next to each other on the small couch beside the window. Ron was wearing a pair of worn out jeans with a faded black logo shirt; Hermione was dressed in a pastel yellow shirt with a blue and yellow plaid skirt and her hair was pulled back into a low bun. 'Since when did she go through all the trouble of taming her hair just to see her friends?' Hermione's attention wasn't on anyone else except Mr. Weasley who she had to explain the functions of the muggle objects in the room. Ron, on the other hand, was intensely watching the stairs waiting on Harry.  
  
"Harry!" Ron beamed, with Harry's expression quickly matching his. All eyes moved onto the two friends who instantly ran to each other and hugged. Hermione realizing that Harry finally came in the room quickly followed Ron and gave him the largest and best hug he ever had.  
  
"I've missed you all so much," he smiled for the first time since he came home from Hogwarts. Ginny, Fred, George, and Mr. Weasley followed suit and each gave him a short hug.  
  
Mr. Weasley was the first to talk, "Sorry we didn't come sooner, but things have been busy at the ministry." His face dropped the cheery smile and became very serious, "Harry, I need to talk to you about something, but it's your decision as to if your aunt and uncle listen as well."  
  
"If it has anything do to with the separate life we lead, they do not wish to be a part of it." Harry stated firmly.  
  
Arthur sighed, knowing it would be difficult. "It has to deal with your godfather."  
  
Harry became sad, depressed, frustrated, and angry all at once. The whole summer was the first time since he found out he was a wizard that he had tried to forget about Hogwarts and anything else related to magic. His blood boiled anytime he heard the word 'Fudge' and lost all control when he remembered Professor Umbridge. Then we would remember his godfather, the closest thing to real family that he ever had growing up. Sure he lived with his aunt, uncle, and cousin, but he considered them as much of relatives at a phoenix would a Blast-Ended Skrewt. "Mr. Weasley, how did you get here?" He asked, hoping there was a simple answer so they could find a new location in order to talk about this issue.  
  
That's when Fred and George's faces lit up, "Well it was bloody brilliant, I might say" Fred started.  
  
"Yes sir! See we knew your muggles would be worse than normal if we tried flew powder again." George chimed in.  
  
"And although we bought Dad a new car because the old one got trashed, it would take too long"  
  
Ron winced when Fred mentioned the car. Harry remembered oh too well himself when he and Ron drove the car into the whomping willow four years ago.  
  
"So, the only way to make decent time was to fly." George added.  
  
"Mom would've had a fit if she thought Dad had already jinxed the new car."  
  
"Like that really stopped him," George chuckled.  
  
Mr. Weasley's whole face had turned pink, including the bald spots on the top of his head.  
  
"Plus, the muggles wouldn't have allowed us to park in their driveway." Fred mentioned, scrunching up his face.  
  
The Dursley's on the other had became repulsed at the current conversation and decided to make an exit. Vernon huffed and stormed into the kitchen, ticked off because of the audacity that their 'guests' had to talk about magic in their house. Dudley waddled in after him, with one hand firmly on his rump and the other hand over his mouth. Petunia closely followed watching Harry's every move to make sure he wouldn't try to jinx them.  
  
George rolled his eyes at the Dursley's and continued, "Brooms are worse than the car, and we didn't think Dad or Miss Know-it-all would like it too much." He shot a hateful glare to Hermione.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, and Ginny can't apparate yet."  
  
"Then it came to us."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and continued for them, "So they drove to my house and we used a port key to get here. You two really take too long to answer a simple question."  
  
Fred and George grumbled as Hermione beat them to it. Fred muttered, "I thought we were telling the story."  
  
"How did you get approval to have a port key to my house?" Harry asked in bewilderment.  
  
"You never answered your letters Harry," Arthur stated. "We needed to talk to you about current issues. We were starting to worry, so I got approval to come visit you 'by any means necessary.' I knew you would tell Hermione and Ron what we talked about, so it would just be easier to bring them too. Fred and George were too insistent to say no, and Ginny wouldn't stay quiet about wanting to see a muggle house."  
  
"But how are we getting back to your house?" Harry questioned, realizing how he missed the Weasley's and Hermione.  
  
Fred and George's expressions turned into a sly grin. "They arranged it, but refuse to give us any clues," Ginny mentioned.  
  
"Harry, you're not coming with us." Arthur said firmly.  
  
"WHAT?!" bellowed out of almost everyone in the room, Harry could almost swore he heard Dudley join in from the kitchen with the rest of the group.  
  
"Dad how could you?! You know I spent all week cleaning Fred and George's old room for Harry!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Charlie is coming in and he'll be staying in that room."  
  
"He could've just had Percy's old room! I don't know what Mom was thinking. Although he knows he was wrong, he's still Percy!" Ron yelled, realizing he went too far as soon as he said it.  
  
"Ronald Weasley! Yes your brother did some horrible things to us, but he is still your family and you will treat him as such." Arthur scuffed.  
  
George groaned and rolled his eyes while Fred muttered under his breath, "He's no family of mine."  
  
"That goes for the two of you as well!"  
  
"Dad," George started, "Ronikins might still live at home and have to accept Percy as family,"  
  
"But we won't." Fred finished. "We always knew there was something wasn't right with him, and now we have proof."  
  
Arthur moaned, he knew there was nothing he could say that would change their mind. "Harry, why did you ever ask anyway?"  
  
Harry's smirked, "Because I don't want to be here and I figured we could go somewhere else."  
  
"Yeah, why isn't Harry coming back with us?" Ginny quietly asked.  
  
"We have strict orders from Dumbledore." Arthur answered.  
  
That was the worst excuse Harry had ever heard, "I'm always under strict orders to stay home, but that never stopped us before!"  
  
"He always asks you to stay at home for your own protection, but this year he was very firm about it. That's why we told your Aunt and Uncle to let you be this summer."  
  
"How am I safer here?! I know what Dumbledore did, but aren't I just as protected in a house full of wizards?"  
  
A loud gasp was heard from within the kitchen obviously from the people listening in, who were disgusted with all things magic. The group in the living room ignored this though and continued with the conversation.  
  
"Harry, you now know what the prophecy says, and the original one has been destroyed. Your life is at a higher risk of ending now more than ever."  
  
"I've faced Voldemort five times in my life," everyone flinched when he said the name, but didn't dare try to stop his rant, "and a dementor attacked me here in Little Whinging because of the Ministry. So Mr. Weasley, please tell me once since my eleventh birthday that I have ever been safe." Harry stated, sarcasm dripping from every word.  
  
"I will not go against Dumbledore; he was very serious this time."  
  
"I was attacked by a dementor! Do you not remember? Let me refresh your memory, it was just last year and if I hadn't carried my wand with me, Dudley and I would have been killed! And then what happens? I am taken to court for using magic in front of a muggle!" His regular voice had escaped him, he was yelling very loudly now and he didn't care.  
  
"I remember it just as well as you do, but you cannot leave your family."  
  
"They," Harry pointed toward the kitchen door "are not my family. My last family member died because of that damn Bellatrix. How the hell does Dumbledore expect me to get to London now anyway? Does he seriously think they'll take me? Did he not learn his lesson when he trusted me to live with them?! I'm surprised they actually come to pick me up at the end of the year!" He was trembling with anger now.  
  
"I can't tell you what he's thinking anymore than you can, but you will remain here with your mother's sister, she is your only family now."  
  
"THEN WHY DON'T YOU TELL THEM THAT!!"  
  
Silence filled the tense air, no one could believe the heated words exchanged between Harry and Mr. Weasley. Ginny looked out the living room window and noticed a young boy not much older than her staring in with his mouth dropped in disbelief. "Um. Harry?" Everyone's attention was diverted from the argument and was now fixed on her. "I don't think we're alone," She pointed at the window.  
  
Harry looked to where the pointed and was greeted with a horror-stricken face of Piers Polkiss, one of Dudley's best friends. "Oh shit!" He ran towards the front door, hopping over furniture along the way. Ron, Fred, and George turned to see what Harry and Ginny were looking at and noticed a chubby boy fleeing from the window with Harry closely chasing behind. The trio then followed after Harry, although Fred and George were more excited than worried.  
  
"Piers! Stop running already!" Harry screamed trying to catch up with him. They had already ran ten blocks and Harry was still too far behind to catch him. 'For a chubby kid, he sure runs pretty fast. What all did he hear anyway?' When they finally reached the currently abandoned playground, the twins and Ron gave up.  
  
"We'll never catch him like this!" Fred panted because of his lack of breath.  
  
A small grin crossed George's face, "Let's do it our way then." With that he winked and completely vanished.  
  
Ron gasped realizing what just happened. "There are MUGGLES around!" Fred shrugged his shoulders and was gone as well. "This is not good! Not good at all!"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ (A/N): hahaha evil aren't I? ;) Why weren't Fred and George worried? And what on earth is Harry going to do?! Poor baby.. :( Well, next time we're dealing with the wonderful adventures of the Sailor Senshi, so stay tuned until I reveal what's going to happen to Harry!! (And Piers lol) 


	3. Only Happy When it Rains

(A/N): You guys are great! ;) I really appreciate all of your comments; it really encourages me to write more. I'm sorry it took awhile for me to get this chapter out, but it's super long so does that count for something? (about double the size of my other chapters) I think I might need to add another chapter (of SM alone) than I expected. Also, I'm really sorry but I think this is going to take Ami's POV more than I really wanted it to. Basically, if I can't think of whose POV I want to take for that part of the chapter, then it's probably going to be Ami. Finally, I promise once everyone gets together; it will be more split up (Harry Potter and Sailor Moon)! Or I could just make extremely long chapters for the first couple of chapters. ;) (Maybe that's something for me to do when I finish and go back and edit the story...)  
  
I also "hired" an editor. She's a little pixie named Jazzy, and she can take the shape of mini different people! Mainly, I like for her to look like Sumomo (Plum) from Chobits. (She finds me tons Kouga pics ;)) This chapter however, she's taking the shape of my friend Jessie. So give her a big hand! (She earns $.01 each chapter, but in the pixie world, that's like $10,000 a chapter!)  
  
Jazzy: Will you shut up and just get on with it already?  
  
Me: Yeah yeah, leave me alone, I just want to do review responses then the Japanese index before the chapter.  
  
Jazzy: Then stop blabbing and do it!  
  
Me: Keh!  
  
nomuse- lol, thanks for that. I'll go back and change it now. Spell check is great, but evil all at the same time. I'm having a friend look over my chapters before I post them now so hopefully we won't have a repeat of that. ;)  
  
NachtMusik- I make sense? Omg, can you please tell all of my friends that?! lol That's honestly kinda why I wanted to write this, I got tired of so many SM / HP crossovers being so messed up and not making much sense. Not ALL of them are like that, there are some great, great ones, but I got tired of all the bad ones. (Maybe it was just my luck of the ones I was finding at that point in time). Hopefully I can continue it to make sense for you. ;) If I go astray, don't be afraid to tell me so and I'll go back and try to clarify it, ok?  
  
Names: Usagi (or Usa) – Serena – Sailor Moon  
  
Ami – Ami – Sailor Mercury  
  
Rei – Raye – Sailor Mars  
  
Makoto – Lita – Sailor Jupiter  
  
Minako – Mina – Sailor Venus  
  
Mamoru – Darien – Tuxedo Mask (Tuxedo Kamen)  
  
Chibi-Usa – Rini – Sailor Mini-Moon (Sailor Chibi-Moon)  
  
Haruka – Amara – Sailor Uranus  
  
Michiru – Michelle – Sailor Neptune  
  
Setsuna – Trista – Sailor Pluto  
  
Hotaru – Hotaru - Sailor Saturn  
  
Yuuichirou (or Yuu-kun) – Chad  
  
Name endings: -san - Used as a term of respect when referring to people who are older than the speaker.  
  
-chan – Least formal – used between friends, small children, and girls  
  
-ko – for females only. ;) (Used for Rei, Usagi, and Michiru in this chapter)  
  
-kun – Less formal – Mostly used for male friends  
  
Japanese words: Senshi – Scouts/Guardians (i.e. The Sailor Scouts are really called the Sailor Senshi)  
  
Hai- Yes  
  
Kami – God  
  
Ja Ne- See you  
  
Arigato – Thank you  
  
Odango atama – dumpling head (Think Meatball Head for all you dub watchers out there)  
  
P.S. Haruka and Michiru (Amara and Michelle) are NOT cousins!!! ;)  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry, I forgot to put this in last chapter, but I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. I wish I did though, I'd be rich!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Chapter 3 – Only Happy When it Rains  
  
Ami changed out of her school uniform that she accidentally fell asleep in into a black mini-skirt and a blue halter. She threw on some shoes and grabbed a jacket, "Mom! I'm going out for a little bit! Don't wait up on me, I'll take my keys!" She then stepped outside and was greeted with the cool air caressing her soft cheek. Chills were sent down her spine as she walked towards Haruka and Michiru's condo. After only a few steps she realized it would be too cold to walk the distance without the high risk of catching a cold. 'Maybe I should've had Haruka come and pick me up.' A tiny grin graced her angelic face, 'Oh well, I guess I should drive Mom's car then.' She grabbed the keys out of her black blazer, found the key to her mother's car, and walked towards the smooth charcoal black RX-7 parked in the garage.  
  
Her hand slid over the slick black surface as she slowly opened the door and slid inside. The car seemed to purr when she started it and the CD player instantly flicked on playing Never End by Namie Amoru. The vehicle gently glided down the driveway onto the streets. Although she was the senshi of water, she had to admit that she could see why Haruka loved to drive.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Despite Haruka's reassurance, Michiru still worried about Ami walking to their home. The two girls shared a lot in common; both senshi of water, both top students in school, both influenced by the arts. Although they were not the closest of friends, they were the most alike out of all of the senshi. There were time the two could almost read each other's minds, and right now Michiru did not like what she was feeling. Ami seemed to be worried about something, Michiru just wished she could determine what it was.  
  
Ami always was the rational one out of all the inner senshi. At times it seemed like Ami didn't belong with them, but was an outer senshi at heart. Michiru smiled, 'They would be lost without her though.'  
  
But why did Ami ask to come over? It wasn't like her to mess with the business of anyone else. She expected it from Minako, Rei, Makoto, and especially Usagi, but never Ami. She wondered if the younger version of herself was up to something.  
  
A warm hand firmly squeezed her shoulder. Michiru glanced at the hand and heard Haruka gently speaking, "She'll be fine Michiko, besides if it gets too cold for her, she'll try to contact us. We've never known Ami to be irresponsible."  
  
"I know, but I still worry about her. Why is she coming over here?"  
  
"Hotaru asked her for help. You know how all the other girls are, they're going to help their friends of die trying." Haruka smirked, 'literally.'  
  
"That's what scares me at times. They can all be so reckless! It's starting to rain and Ami's bound to get sick, all because Hotaru wants to go to Hogwarts. She doesn't need to get involved."  
  
"I know that better than you, but I've also realized that there is just no stopping to them."  
  
Hotaru decided to make her presence from the hallway known, "That's what senshi are for, isn't it?"  
  
Haruka and Michiru turned around to see their adopted daughter slowly stepping out of the hallway shadows.  
  
Michiru started, "To get sick or injured for each other?"  
  
"No, to do whatever you can for each other."  
  
"But she could get sick; you shouldn't be so selfish Hotaru."  
  
"I didn't expect her to try to come here, besides she wanted to walk didn't she?"  
  
Michiru sighed, she knew it wasn't Hotaru's fault, but it still didn't stop her from being upset.  
  
An unexpected low beep came from Haruka's watch, beckoning her to answer. She flipped the cover up and was greeted by a very familiar face. Her cool façade suddenly dropped because of her shock, "Setsuna-chan!!" The other two females in the room rushed towards her in attempt to catch a glance at Haruka's communicator.  
  
The woman blushed at the reaction she was given. "Hello Haruka-chan, Michiru-chan, and Hotaru-chan."  
  
"What in the?-How the?-When?-What is going on here?! I thought you were supposed to be at the time-gate!"  
  
"Hai.. But I am allowed to leave when I have a mission to fulfill."  
  
Michiru's heart sank as Haruka solemnly asked the question on their mind, "What mission do we have left to do?"  
  
"I need to talk to you and all the other senshi. Could you please meet me at Rei's temple?"  
  
"Hai, Ami-chan is coming over here now. When she arrives, we'll head out."  
  
"Oh thank Kami, I was worried about her too."  
  
This left the three females in the condo confused. Again, Haruka asked what the other two were thinking, "What do you mean you were worried about her?"  
  
Setsuna started slowly, as if unsure herself, "I tried to contact her right after Rei-chan, no one answered."  
  
This only heightened Michiru's worry. She looked into Haruka's deep blue eyes, "I'm going after her."  
  
"Oh no you don't! Stay here with Hotaru and I'll search for Ami."  
  
"I know her better though; I have the best chance of finding her."  
  
Setsuna interrupted the current little argument, "I'll contact the other senshi about the meeting and ask if any of them knows where she is too. I'll see you there."  
  
"Ja ne." Haruka replied as she closed the communication device.  
  
Michiru walked into her bedroom and grabbed the set of keys belonging to Haruka. She hurried to the front door when Hotaru's tiny hand grabbed her own, "Michi-mama, please don't go."  
  
"I'm not going to sit here and wait. Ami could be in danger!"  
  
"From what? We've dealt with every enemy possible. Ami is a sailor senshi; she can deal with almost anything." Hotaru replied.  
  
Michiru still was not happy, and since when did Hotaru argue with her? And why was she so calm? "The ocean is disturbed. I've felt it for awhile but now it's much stronger than ever. It just will not settle, and I know Haruka can feel the same with the wind. I'm not going to have anyone put their self in danger and I do nothing about it."  
  
"... Is that why I can't attend Hogwarts?" small tears started to form in Hotaru's eyes, "because of the restless wind and water?"  
  
The two older girls looked down, it might not be right but they couldn't help the way they felt. The rain only began to come faster and harder against the earth casting a dark aura upon the home. A small fragile knock was heard from the front door. Michiru rushed to the door, causing Haruka to finally look up.  
  
"Ami-chan!" She cried and embraced the soaking wet girl in front of her.  
  
The younger girl smiled, a bit unsure of how to react to Michiru's reaction. "G-good to see you too Michiru-chan."  
  
Michiru let her go only when Haruka came up behind them and inquired, "Why didn't you answer your communicator?"  
  
"What?" Ami looked down at her wrist realizing that she forgot her watch. She slightly blushed, "I guess I somehow forgot to put it on when I woke back up."  
  
Michiru and Haruka both signed in relief. Hotaru's voice broke through the moment, "How did you get here so fast though?"  
  
"I – er – I ran into an old friend who gave me a ride." She softly said, while not meeting any of their eyes. She didn't know why didn't tell them she drove herself, Haruka drove when she wasn't old enough too, so did Mamoru. It's not like any of the senshi would have a problem with her driving.  
  
"Who was it?" Hotaru questioned. Ami's reply was a deeper blush.  
  
"Hotaru, she would've said who if she felt so inclined." Michiru answered, giving Ami a small wink.  
  
Ami nodded, "Arigatou Michi-chan."  
  
Silence fell upon the heavy air. Haruka snatched the keys from Michiru's hands, "Well we need to go to the Hikawa Temple now don't we?"  
  
Ami looked at her in confusion, "What? I thought we were talking here?"  
  
Haruka nodded, "Hai, but Setsuna-chan-"  
  
"Setsuna?!" Ami said in shock.  
  
Haruka sighed, a bit aggravated, "Hai, that was our reaction too. Anyway, she has something to talk to us about over at the shrine."  
  
"But how? She's supposed to be guarding the time-gate." Ami questioned, if almost to herself instead of to the other senshi with her.  
  
"She has another mission for us."  
  
"Oh..." Ami's heart sank. She knew how Haruka and Michiru acted when there was a mission to complete.  
  
Haruka looked at the other two and motioned them through the door. She looked back at Ami, "Come on, we don't want to keep them waiting."  
  
They walked through the hallway and down the elevator to the base floor. They quietly walked from the main lobby to the streets outside. Ami looked back at the black car parked next to the curb and slightly sighed, 'it's better to not tell them I drove myself.'  
  
The four girls loaded into Haruka's slick yellow convertible ready for the travel to Rei's temple. At last, Haruka could let herself go and be at peace with the atmosphere surrounding her. She temporally forgot about the other people around her as she let the senshi side of her take over. It wasn't as relaxing as usual because of the bloody rain outside, but she was driving away, just like she would do when she was younger. She would drive away from the hurt and the pain, always running away from something. That's how she was able to be set free; the wind was her escape, always trying to beat it. She didn't notice the tense air between her three passengers in the vehicle with her, or Hotaru's fidgeting in the back seat and Ami trying to calm the younger girl down.  
  
In fact, she probably would've have noticed anything if it wasn't for Michiru's voice disrupting her peace. "Haruka... Where are you driving off to?"  
  
That was when she realized she completely missed the right turn to Rei's temple. "Ah crap, sorry Michiko. I guess I dazed out, it's been awhile since I had the chance to drive anywhere." She promptly turned around and corrected her path to their destination.  
  
Michiru nodded, accepting that as an answer as best as anything else. Haruka noticed her lay her head gently against the window as the buildings flew past in a slight blur.  
  
After one a few more minutes, Haruka slowly pulled up to the curve in front of the steps leading up to the shrine. As she put the car in park, she turned around to the two girls in the back seat "We're here. Hotaru, please stop squirming. Setsuna has something important to talk to us about and we don't need this to be any more uncomfortable than it already is." She then looked directly at Ami, "We'll have our conversation after this meeting." Ami nodded in agreement and they started to pile out of the car, attempting to cover theirselves from the rain. Haruka looked over at the car she pulled up behind and noticed Mamoru's black car, realizing that he and Usagi were probably already there.  
  
Haruka stepped up behind Michiru and gently slid Michiru's hand into her own as a bit of reassurance as they walked up the flight of stairs. Likewise, Ami was holding onto Hotaru's shoulder as they started to walk. 'Always like her to be the sympathetic and understanding one,' she thought. They soon reached the top and saw Usagi and Rei fighting as usual. A small smirk graced her face, 'and just like those two to never stop fighting.'  
  
As they got closer, Haruka could start to make out the conversation between the two bickering girls.  
  
"What?! I just asked if you and Yuu-chan have kissed yet!" Usagi said in protest as Rei was blushing furiously.  
  
"What kind of question is that?! Have I asked you about your relationship with Mamoru?!" Rei said in protest, this time Usagi blushing.  
  
"Well.. We.. um..." She murmured.  
  
This earned Rei rolling her eyes at the childlike actions of Usagi. "So stop asking about us!"  
  
"Well how can I help it! You two are destined to be together!"  
  
Haruka chuckled, "Yeah, and we all know how nosey Usagi is in the first place."  
  
"Haruka-chan!" Both girls said in unison as they recognized the four girls who had approached them.  
  
Ami felt the nosey side of her taking over, "We all know that Usagi and Mamoru have at least kissed, so what about you and Yuu?" she questioned.  
  
Rei's only response was "Hmph!" as she stormed into the shrine. This only caused Haruka to laugh even more as they followed the angry priestess into the shrine.  
  
They all huddled around the table set up in one of the spare rooms of the temple. Usagi and Rei were both drenched from their argument outside. Yuuichirou hovered over the two girls with warm blankets and cups of hot coco. Every chatted causally to each other inside the cozy temple. Looking around her Setsuna had to admit the motley of the senshi reminded her a lot like the motley of a harlequin's outfit; so many different colors and variations thrown together for a unique unison that works so well together.  
  
Setsuna took her time initiating the little 'meeting' because she knew she would have to return to the time-gate when it was over, and she greatly missed the company. In fact, she would've delayed it even more if it were not for Haruka, "Setsuna, why have you brought us here anyway? Some of us have other things to attend to still tonight." She mentioned as the eyed Ami.  
  
Setsuna sighed as everyone's attention settled on her, "I was sent –"  
  
Rei cut her off, "Yuu-kun, could you please leave so we can talk?"  
  
He seemed a bit shocked and insulted, "What? Why? I got to stay around until now."  
  
"Well, that was different. We have to talk about something serious now."  
  
"What is so serious that a child can stay, but I have to leave? It can't be girl talk because Mamoru would have to leave too!"  
  
"Please, just leave."  
  
"No way!"  
  
Makoto decided to intervene at this point, "Does he know?"  
  
The Yuuichirou eyed her suspiciously while Rei nodded, "Hai, but not everything. He only knows about me."  
  
Yuuichirou's eyes grew wide, "You told them about being a senshi before me?!"  
  
Rei lowered her head and Artemis answered, "They are the other senshi."  
  
Yuuichirou looked at where the voice came from seeing only Minako and Makoto with the two cats curled up in front of them. He put a hand on Rei's shoulder to steady himself, "I think I'm loosing it, all of you are senshi?" He didn't even bother to say anything about the voice; he must have just mistaken Mamoru's voice.  
  
They all nodded as he looked at the girl who sat next to him, "Reiko, what is going on here? You said that everything was over now."  
  
She blushed at his little pet name for her, Usagi grinned broadly. "That's what we all thought," she said while looking deep into his warm brown eyes. "Please, we have to talk about something important. I'll tell you about it when it's over."  
  
Yuuichirou knew he couldn't argue with her, but he was also very worried. He accepted that she was the senshi of fire when he asked her to be his girlfriend, but he didn't expect her to have another mission or enemy for the rest of their life together. He moved his large hands from her shoulder to her smaller smoother hands. "Reiko, please be careful with your decision." He stated before he kissed her on her forehead and exited.  
  
Usagi couldn't help but pipe-up, "So you two have kissed!"  
  
"Like that is any of your business!" She retorted, "Anyway, what were you saying Setsuna-san?"  
  
Usagi made a face at Rei, and then turned her attention to Setsuna.  
  
Setsuna nodded and started again, "I was sent to inform you of a new mission." Everyone sat on edge as she directly looked at Michiru and Haruka. "You've felt it haven't you?" They looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"We all have." Minako muttered.  
  
Setsuna was a bit surprised by this, but she did realize the inner senshi had grown up quiet a bit over the past year. "It will only get stronger, so we have to prepare ourselves."  
  
Haruka scuffed, "How are we supposed to do that? The wind is always rustling around because of this wave of evil. It's existed since before Galaxia; since before we were even senshi. How can we possibly prepare for the evil that encircles us now?"  
  
"You and Michiru can't" Setsuna began, "But there are others who can." She motioned to Hotaru who was sitting rather close to Ami.  
  
Everyone seemed confused by this statement, so Michiru commented, "What do you mean we can't?"  
  
"I'm talking about Hogwarts." Setsuna said bluntly.  
  
Hotaru's face lit up, "You mean I get to go?!" A sly smile overcame Setsuna's face.  
  
"No." Haruka said firmly.  
  
"But Haruka-papa! –"  
  
"I said no. I will not send you off to England by yourself when there is a high risk of an enemy being there Hotaru, I absolutely refuse."  
  
"But!-"  
  
"No but's Missy. You are not going."  
  
Setsuna looked at her wind comrad, "Ruka, it's our new mission though."  
  
"To hell with our new mission! The last mission Michiru and I had told us to let any of you die if you had a pure heart crystal." Haruka snapped back.  
  
"The Neo-Queen would never allow such an action and you know it. This is a direct order from our superior, you can not ignore it."  
  
"I will not let my daughter attend that wretched school."  
  
"That is not your decision to make. Remember that Professor Tomoe left Hotaru in my supervision too."  
  
Michiru looked at the seriousness of her long time friend, but was still upset by this order. "So what is our decision? Do you and the Neo-Queen get to make all of our important decisions concerning Hotaru?"  
  
"No, but she does get to decide what happens with her own daughter."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Usagi bellowed out. Mamoru was extremely confused as well, what did his future daughter have to do with anything?  
  
"Small Lady will be attending Hogwarts for the next seven years, and Hotaru will be her guardian."  
  
((A/N): Yes, I am talking about Chibi-Usa. But Setsuna only calls her Small Lady because in the 30th Century she's referred to as "Princess Rini Small Lady Serenity!" (I just got that out of my manga lol). Trust me, not a spoiler unless you have never seen Sailor Moon before. But it's so obvious that Chibi-Usa is Usagi's daughter anyway lol.)  
  
Haruka let a low growl escape her mouth, "Hotaru is just a child."  
  
Usagi quickly added, "Yeah! There is no way that little brat is coming back here either!"  
  
Setsuna explained, "Hotaru is a Sailor Senshi, and Small Lady never finished her training to become one herself. Things are different in the future, and magic is essential. They will attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sorry Usagi, but you are being overruled too."  
  
Hotaru beamed brightly, she got to go to the school of her dreams, and better yet she got to attend with her best friend.  
  
"I'm going too." Ami added, much to everyone's surprise.  
  
"Ami-chan, it is not required of you." Setsuna replied.  
  
"I know, but Hotaru is just a child, there is no way she could properly protect Chibi-Usa. Besides, it's not like I wasn't given an invitation as well."  
  
Usagi was a bit outraged, "Ami don't you encourage her! Chibi-Usa is not coming back and that's final!"  
  
A small child-like voice chimed in, "Oh really Odango atama?"  
  
Setsuna was even shocked now, "Small Lady! You were supposed to stay in the 30th Century until it came time for school!"  
  
The pink haired girl only smiled, "Dad said I could come early so I could spend time with everyone before school started."  
  
Setsuna, Usagi, Haruka, and Michiru all shot Mamoru a death glare for the actions of his future self. He just quietly mumbled, "Well I did miss her."  
  
Usagi was very upset now, "Fine, I'm going too."  
  
Rei chocked on her coco but was the first to respond, "You do know you'd have to study this summer right?!"  
  
"Yes! But I'm not letting that little brat be better at something than me!" Usagi huffed.  
  
Ami swore that if it were possible, little sweat drops would've formed over everyone's head at this point.  
  
"Kami help us, I'm going too." Rei firmly stated.  
  
Minako chimed in, "Me too. I can't wait to see what Usagi does first in the magic world."  
  
Makoto laughed, "Don't even think you're going without me. Minako's first day and the rivalry between Usagi and Chibi-Usa is to much to pass up."  
  
Haruka and Michiru were still upset, but were a bit more at ease. Their little girl was leaving them, but at least the other senshi would be there to watch over her and Chibi-Usa.  
  
Chibi-Usa was still in the doorway smiling, she turned to look behind her and called out, "Diana, where did you run off to?"  
  
A small bell was heard as the grey cat approached her owner's feet. "Sorry Princess, I didn't want to interrupt the meeting."  
  
Chibi-Usa's left eye slightly twitched, "How many times do I have to tell you to not call me princess?"  
  
The adorable cat replied, "Sorry, but that's who you are."  
  
Chibi-Usa rolled her eyes, "Just stop it. I'm Small Lady or Chibi-Usa, forget all about that princess junk."  
  
The cat nodded its head feeling a bit ashamed.  
  
Chibi-Usa smiled a bit, "Your parents are in here too."  
  
Diana's attention turned to the white and black cat cuddled next to each other in front of Minako and Makoto. "Mom! Dad!" She shouted and ran to them, jingling with every step.  
  
"Diana!" her parents cried out with joy with being reunited with their kitten, who wasn't so little anymore. Chibi-Usa followed suit and walked farther into the room giving hugs to her fellow senshi.  
  
"Um, Chibi-Usa," Minako questioned, "Why do you and Diana look so much older now anyway?"  
  
Chibi-Usa grinned broadly, "Well you have to be at least 11 to attend Hogwarts right?"  
  
"So you waited in the future until you were 11 to come back here and go to Hogwarts?"  
  
The small girl nodded, "It was Hotaru's idea actually. Someone had to 'watch over me' while I attended Hogwarts, because we all know Usagi wouldn't be able to do it herself. So it would be a lot easier if it was a close friend."  
  
"Hey you! Stop being disrespectful to your mother." Usagi said in an I'm- your-boss-and-you-can't-do-anything-about-it tone.  
  
"You're not my mother yet, besides Hotaru is the one watching over me. You guys are just along for the ride." She snapped back.  
  
"Well who do you think you're staying with until September? It's not me!"  
  
"I know, but both of my future parents live in this era." She grinned, knowing what this would do to Usagi.  
  
"Oh no!" Usagi turned to face Mamoru, "I don't want to leave you again. I can't stand it!"  
  
Chibi-Usa was a bit annoyed because Usagi seemed to have missed the part where she was implying she'd be living with Mamoru during the summer.  
  
"Usako, you need to go watch over our Chibi-Usa." Mamoru's sexy masculine voice soothed her.  
  
"I'm not leaving you!" She said as a tear rolled down her face and she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Usa...ko...." He sighed as he placed his arms around her in return. "You won't leave me. Don't worry, I'm accepted into Oxford on a full scholarship. I never took any action with it before because I didn't want to leave you again."  
  
Ami's mouth dropped, "Why didn't you tell us that before?!"  
  
Usagi looked back at Ami, "What does that mean?"  
  
Ami knew that Usagi still didn't understand, "Oxford is a very prestigious university in England, which is where Hogwarts is located."  
  
Usagi perked up almost immediately, "You're going to move to England to be with me?"  
  
He laughed at her rapid mood change, "Yes, you and Chibi-Usa -"  
  
Usagi turned around to glare at her future daughter, when the young girl asked an even more unbearable question. "Daddy," She looked at him with big chibi eyes, "Since Usagi has to stay at Hogwarts this summer, can I live with you until we move to England for school?"  
  
He smiled at her, "You can always stay with me. I live relatively close to Hotaru too so the two of you could spend a lot of time together before school."  
  
"Mamoru!" Usagi screeched, "You still don't love me more than her?!"  
  
"Er..." He couldn't answer that, he loved them both equally.  
  
"How about some dumplings before we all go back home? I can make a batch really fast. Rei can I used your kitchen?" Makoto interrupted, trying to help Mamoru out.  
  
"Uh – sure. I'll go get Yuu-kun and bring him back in here." Rei said, catching on to Makoto's plan.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
(A/N): They're going to Hogwarts! Are you excited? Well heck I am! It means the story is just starting!! ;) Anyway, any reviews are appreciated because they seriously encourage me to write more. I'm not going to set a limit "I want 10 reviews before I post the next chapter!" because it always annoys me when I love a story and just because someone else doesn't, it means it won't get updated ( So R&R please! I love hearing from you guys! 


	4. The Struggle for Control

(A/N:) thanks for the reviews that made me feel bad for not writing this sooner. Good job at making me feel horrible! (hehe) I will be changing the previous chapter a little bit. Don't worry, not huge parts, just taking out the Japanese words and changing them to English. Yes they will speak a little bit of Japanese, but won't be until they all meet up later, (all Japanese words will be translated). Anyway, so here you go. Chapter 4 of Harry Potter and the Imperial Silver Crystal.  
  
Jazzy: About damn time.  
  
Me: Hey shut up and leave me alone.  
  
Jazzy: Keh! What right to you have? You made your poor readers wait HOW long?  
  
Me: ... But I've been working at adding my story and several other authors' stories there!!  
  
Jazzy: No excuse. Now say your disclaimer and get on with it.  
  
Me: You know I have the pencil. I could simply edit you out of my stories.  
  
Jazzy: You can't get rid of me. I'm not part of the story. I'm your editor.  
  
Me: magically makes Kouga from Inuyasha show up and feed her peeled grapes  
  
Jazzy: Hey that's still not a disclaimer! And why is he here?! Stop being a fangirl already!!  
  
Me: Yeah but I still enjoy it. Kouga could you please do the honors?  
  
Kouga: Avery18 does not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Or myself for that matter. She's just a really, really scary fangirl that I have to serve.  
  
Me: Hey I heard that!  
  
Chapter 4: The Struggle for Control  
  
An extremely loud 'pop' was heard in front of Harry and he could only guess that Fred and George decided to apparated to Piers in order to catch him faster. Beads of sweat rolled down his brow as he took deep breaths for his lack of air from running. He was just glad that Oliver Wood and Angelina Johnson had been so tough on training during the quidditch season. Harry was also happy that Fred and George were there to help capture Piers. When he arrived to the scene George already had Piers in a choker hold and remained unaffected by the boy's constant struggles. "What all did you hear Piers?"  
  
"Nothing! I didn't hear a word!" The chubby boy pleaded his ignorance to his capturers.  
  
George sniggered, "Nice try muggle. Now tell us the truth before we force you to do something really bad."  
  
"No I swear!" Piers cried out with more desperation.  
  
Fred smirked at the younger boy and glanced at his twin brother, "Do you believe him?" George shook his head no. "I don't either. Harry?"  
  
"Nope." Harry said, noting the fear in Pier's eyes. It almost felt good to put fear into the boy who caused him so much childhood angst.  
  
"Great!" Fred clapped his hands together. "George which should we use?"  
  
George grinned broadly, "I'm partial to the red one, but it hasn't been tested enough yet."  
  
"Even better. Harry you watch him, make sure he doesn't do anything non-muggle like."  
  
Harry grinned, very used to Fred and George testing new products on unexpecting victims. "No problem."  
  
Piers pleaded again, "Harry please! I swear I won't say a word to anyone! Not even Dudley!"  
  
"You're not saying a word to anyone for sure." George smirked. "Now just sit tight for a bit." Piers kept struggling in his arms but the older boy's hold was firm.  
  
Fred grinned mischievously as he began to look inside his jacket pockets, "Ready?" He revealed a clear triangular vial filled with a steaming fire red liquid. Fred grabbed onto Piers face and forced the vial into his mouth pouring its contents in. The 'victim' violently fought his capturers, but finally gave in to the dominate force. He swallowed the cherry flavored liquid as his body relaxed and his mind became very clear.  
  
"I think its working, he's gone all limp." George groaned as the boy grew heavier in his arms.  
  
"I think so too." Fred commented, feeling proud of his elite skills. "Hey muggle, how do you feel?" Fred asked as he helped George lay Piers down on the ground.  
  
"Huh? What did you call me?" Piers groggily replied.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "How do you feel Piers?"  
  
"Oh I feel," he yawned, "well, I don't know what this is like. It's kinda like the laughing gas you get at the dentist. You know how you feel if you have too much."  
  
Harry was getting annoyed, "Obviously."  
  
Although very tired and extremely wore out, Ron finally caught up with the group fighting to stand up as he panted trying to catch his breath.  
  
George grinned, "Howdy Ronikins. How are you today?"  
  
Ron was enraged, but shot out between his heavy breaths, "What. The. Bloody. Hell! What are you thinking?! There are muggles! MUGGLES!!"  
  
George chuckled a bit, "Do you see any here Ronikins?"  
  
"Yes! Him!" Ron violently pointed his finger towards Piers. "And you never know if there are any others hiding around here!"  
  
George shook his head at his little brother, "Ron, don't you think we've already formulated a plan to deal with this one? And who else would be around here. I see no one."  
  
"There are always people around, haven't you been listening to Hermonie all summer?" Ron shouted, infuriated by his brothers acts.  
  
Fred frowned, "I think you two have spent too much time together. You're starting to act alike. And you've obviously been watching too many of those muggle 'movies'."  
  
Ron blushed slightly; he had spent some time with her this summer. That still didn't mean that the twins have the right to apphreate in broad daylight of a muggle neighborhood.  
  
This angered Harry a bit; Ron could find the time to spend with Hermonie but not him? He twitched in anger, clutching his fists close to his body as they turned white. How much worse could this day get? Harry hissed between his very clenched teeth, "You two have been hanging out all summer?"  
  
"Er, well only twice. Fred and George came with me once and we watched a weird American movie about a war between those machina things and humans. It was called something like 'the Macy.'"  
  
"The Matrix?" Harry questioned, figuring that Ron just couldn't remember the work for machine.  
  
"Yeah that's it! It was really weird. I didn't understand it much, but Hermonie seems to love it." Ron shrugged his shoulders, still unaware of how much this information upset his best friend.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at him. He barely received any letters or phone calls from anyone all summer, and this was the first time he has seen them; but Ron and Hermonie found the time to hang out? Without him?  
  
"Yo Harry!" George grabbed his shoulder, "what are we going to do with the intruder?"  
  
Harry returned his attention to Piers, since he decided to completely ignore Ron now. "What did you give him?"  
  
"Veritaserum. Truth telling potion. We don't have much time left though. He'll tell us anything we want for a few minutes then he'll fall asleep and wake up later thinking it was all a dream."  
  
"Well what are we going to do with him then? He's going to be as heavy as a rock!" Harry scrunched up his face at the thought of carrying Piers back to his house.  
  
"Another side effect, he'll be lighter than your wand, so he's easy to carry."  
  
Piers couldn't make any sense of anything being said and closed his eyes, almost giving in to his current desire to sleep.  
  
"Oh no no no no you don't Piers! Wake up! You have to tell us what all you heard!" Harry shook Piers trying to keep him awake long enough to get the answers out of him.  
  
"Hmm? Oh about what I heard when I went to Dudley's house?"  
  
"Yes Piers. What all did you hear then?" Harry questioned, letting his annoyance be heard.  
  
"Just something about Harry's family getting killed and," he yawned, "he had to go to London for something."  
  
Harry clenched his fist at remembering Sirius's death again, "is that all?"  
  
"I saw Harry and that old guy yelling at each other. He seemed pretty ticked off. What happened there Harry? I've never seen you blow your lid like that. There was something about he wouldn't let Harry do something. What was that magic thing anyway? Can you do tricks Harry?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at the sedated boy, "no Piers. I wouldn't ask Dudley anything about it either though. You know how uptight his parents get about anything out of the ordinary."  
  
Piers nodded, "Good idea. Thanks Harry. Why do you have to go to London?"  
  
"School," Harry replied very bluntly.  
  
"But I thought you went to St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurable Criminal Boys."  
  
"Yeah whatever. I have to get supplies and stuff."  
  
Piers laughed, "What would you need for THAT school?" Under his breath he muttered, "Besides a straight jacket."  
  
Ron was the first to remove his wand and point it towards Piers threatening to strike at any second. "What did you say Muggle?" He normally wasn't accustomed to referring to non-magic people solely as 'Muggle' especially if he knew their name. But this one crossed the line and he currently didn't care about manners enough to refer to him by his name.  
  
Fred and George also held to boy at wand point, as if waiting for Harry's word to attack. The boy on the ground trembled, he didn't know exactly what was happening but he knew he was in danger. What on earth was Harry hiding? And why were these three boys holding out twigs and pointing them at him?  
  
"Put those down" Harry hissed through his teeth. All boys looked at him in confusion. "Do you want me to get in trouble with the ministry again? I said put them down."  
  
Ron was relentless, "they wouldn't dare do anything to you Harry."  
  
Harry scuffed at his friend's ignorance. "Yes they would. They don't know the prophecy, and we all know they will never trust me."  
  
Ron could tell Harry's was in disbelief, but he tried to be reassuring. "That's changing Harry. They're starting to believe you more. They HAVE to believe you now."  
  
Harry let out a short laugh, "Yeah, they're going to believe a parseltongue. The same boy who can't even learn occlumency to keep Voldemort out of his head."  
  
"Don't say his name!" Fred bellowed.  
  
"I have no reason to fear him." Harry looked down at Piers shivering uncontrollably, trying to make sense of their words. "Look we need to get him out of here."  
  
George finally lowered his wand. "He should've passed out by now. I think he is trying to fight it in order to hear what we have to say."  
  
Fred lowered his wand and looked at Piers too. "He shouldn't be able to do that. The red vial was supposed to be stronger than the blue."  
  
"What are you going to do if it doesn't work?" Ron asked his older brothers. "We can't let him go on knowing all of this!"  
  
Fred agreed, "yeah I know that Ron. George do you have any memory mints on you?"  
  
George quickly checked the pockets of his slacks and shook his head. "Nope. I gave all of mind to Ginny as her payment for working at the store this summer."  
  
"Why the heck would Ginny want them?"  
  
George shrugged, "something about Percy and her new boyfriend."  
  
Fred grinned, "Ok that works. Think she has any on her now?"  
  
Ron interrupted their conversation, picking up on one key word. "Whoa, hold on. Who is her new boyfriend?"  
  
George looked at Ron uninterested and in amazement that he could live in the same house as her and not know. "That boy she's been with since the end of the school year."  
  
"Seamus?!" Ron asked in an outrage.  
  
Fred nodded, "yeah him."  
  
Ron let a low growl escape the back of his throat, "how could that little-"  
  
"Yo Harry!" A boy called out as he trotted up to Harry, grinning from ear to ear. "Where have you been man? We've missed you on the courts."  
  
Ron continued to stand in silence, not believing the nerve of his friend to date his little sister.  
  
Harry tried to think of a quick response. Yeah he played basketball a lot when he first got back from Hogwarts, but over the past couple of weeks he became too upset at his other friends and his 'family'. The thought of playing basketball had lost all of his interest. "Er.. yeah. I've been busy with school work." That wasn't a complete lie; he did have a lot of work he had to do for his sixth year.  
  
"School work?! It's summer!" The very idea seemed outrageous to the boy.  
  
"The school I attend is pretty strict." Harry replied, he really wasn't in the mood to deal with him.  
  
The boy laughed, "Obviously, you're still in your PJs."  
  
Harry blushed at the boy's comment. He completely forgot to put on real clothing with the Weasley's and Hermonie coming over. Then having to run after Piers didn't help either.  
  
"So you up for some hoops later? You're friends can come too." He looked directly at Fred and George, "If they want, but I'm guessing they're a bit too high class for that."  
  
George clenched his fist. He didn't know who this boy was talking to Harry right now, but he didn't think he liked him. Ron rolled his eyes at the stupid muggle. HIS brothers? High class? Yeah right!  
  
Harry looked over at Fred and George too, for the first time noticing their Armani suits. "Um, I'll probably come by later to play Caleb. These guys are leaving later today."  
  
Caleb smiled at Harry, "alright sounds great to me. But um.. Harry?" he stepped closer to him and whispered in his ear, "I don't know what you're doing with Piers, but please make sure he and your cousin don't come. We're all pretty tired of those guys."  
  
Harry smiled a genuine smile. They wanted to hang out with him. Not Dudley or any of his friends. "Sure thing Caleb."  
  
Caleb stepped back, "Oh yeah! I haven't seen you in awhile so I guess I forgot to tell you. Remember that really hot girl from elementary? Minako Aino?"  
  
Harry tried to remember that name. He somewhat remembered a little girl with long blonde hair on the volleyball team. "I think so, why?"  
  
Caleb grinned at the shear memory of her, "I saw her sometime in June. She's back in England. She said she left England to go study in Japan for awhile and is attending school here in England now. Although she wasn't sure exactly which school just yet. It's a shame too, I would love to be attending her high school."  
  
Harry chuckled at Caleb, leave it to him to not get over his childhood crush. "Yeah I remember her now. You always followed her around didn't you?"  
  
Caleb blushed deeply at Harry's comment. "Yeah whatever. I just thought I would tell you she's back."  
  
Harry nodded to him. "Thanks. I guess I'll see you later then."  
  
"Bye Harry!" Caleb waved and jogged back to the courts.  
  
Harry returned his attention to Piers, who looked too groggy to possibly be awake still.  
  
Fred grinned at the troubled boy, "Follow the rabbit hole muggle. Don't you want to know how far down it goes?"  
  
Piers was too tired to fight it anymore. He tried to nod his head but sleep overtook him. All he managed was to mummer "mmmm" to show his understanding.  
  
Harry sighed and turned around to face George. "I think he finally fell asleep."  
  
George huffed, "took the damn boy long enough." With the aid of Ron, he lifted Piers onto his back and began to head towards Privet Drive #4.  
  
Once they finally arrived and opened the door, Ginny bustled over to them, "What happened? What all did he hear? What did you do to him? Why is he on George's back?"  
  
"Geeze! Hold on with the questions will you? You're giving me a headache!" Ron groaned.  
  
Ginny glared at her older brother, "fine. Just tell me what's going on."  
  
Harry decided to answer the young girl, "He really didn't hear anything."  
  
Fred smiled, "Well that is until we started to talk about magic later in front of him."  
  
George sat the boy down on the couch. "That's immaterial. Even if he does remember anything, we'll give him a couple of memory mints."  
  
Fred maintained his smile, "I doubt that though. Might need to give a few to a couple of other people so there are no questions asked." He motioned towards the kitchen door obviously implying he intended to slip some to the Dursleys.  
  
Hermonie crossed her arms in front of her chest, "oh no you don't! I've had quite enough of you two and your inventions!"  
  
George chuckled this time, "you didn't seem to mind them too much last year when we used the extendable ears to listen in on the meetings for the Order."  
  
Hermonie's cheeks started to heat up. She knew they were right but it didn't give them any reason to call her on it.  
  
Harry glances over at Mr. Weasley, who sat still on the beige love seat now looking straight at the floor clearly pondering something. "So what is it your wanted to tell my about my godfather anyway?"  
  
Arthur took his time in looking up at the young boy before him. For the first time he really realized Harry's age. Here stood a young 16-year old boy. Harry was no longer the child he remembered. "Since his death, there has been a dispute among the ministry. Mainly about who should inherit his belongings."  
  
Harry nodded, realizing this probably has a lot to do with the Black Manor.  
  
Arthur continued, "We knew that his belongings should go to his closest relative, but that took awhile to decide who it was. Some, Narcissia Malfloy being the main one, said that they should stay solely in the Black family. Dumbledore finally convinced them to let Sirius's godson inherit his belongings."  
  
Harry smirked, "great, so now I get the Black Manor and everything in it."  
  
Arthur nodded, "Which is why Dumbledore wanted me to ask you if the Order had your permission to continue their meetings within the Manor."  
  
First Dumbledore refused to let him leave the Dursley's, and now he was asking Harry's permission to have his secret meetings within a house that was rightfully his? Harry could barely believe the audacity of the old wizard. Although this did work to his advantage. "Only on two conditions."  
  
This struck Arthur. Conditions? He didn't expect Harry to try and make a deal with him. "What are they?"  
  
Harry grinned broadly. Oh yes, this would work out well. "First, you get me out of this house and somewhere more preferable starting tomorrow."  
  
Arthur winced. It figured that Harry would try to pull something like that.  
  
"Second," Harry paused, making the anticipation grow, "I become a member of the Order of the Phoenix."  
  
Everyone's mouth dropped. Did Harry really just demand that?  
  
Hermonie screeched, "Harry! You know we are too young for that!"  
  
Harry nodded at her, "yes I do. I also know that it is my house and that if it wasn't for me Voldemort would have never been weakened 15 years ago."  
  
Ginny gasped even more, "would you PLEASE stop saying his name?!"  
  
Harry glared at her, "why? As I have said before, I do not fear him. Thus I do not fear his name."  
  
Arthur snapped at him, "Only a fool does not fear one who kills so easily!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" Harry turned his attention back to Mr. Weasley. "Well this fool is one of the few people who knows that the prophecy says. This fool is the only one who has driven the evil lord away for so many years. And this FOOL knows that he is on the very top of the Deatheaters 'to kill' list. I know my fate and I DO NOT care what you may or may not think about my use of the name Voldemort. It was my family he killed and I have every right to know what he is up to. More than probably half of the members of the Order and especially more than the DAMN Ministry!" Harry was seething. If it were possible steam would be rolling off of his body.  
  
Arthur nodded, although he completely disagreed with Harry, the demands were made. "I will tell Dumbledore your request to join. Now go pack your bags."  
  
"FINALLY!" Harry shouted.  
  
Fred and George were simply amazed at Harry's ability to convince their father to let him come back to live with their family.  
  
Ginny disturbed the silence that now followed, her voice very quiet as she feared Harry blowing up at her too. "Um Dad.. Where is Harry going to be staying? You already said Charlie was coming in to stay in Fred and George's old room."  
  
"That I did. But as I said before, Harry is not coming to live with us."  
  
Harry gritted his teeth, would he make up his mind already?! Did he get to stay with them or not?!  
  
Hermonie's concern grew, "If he does not get to stay with you, you surely wouldn't send him to live in the Black Manor all alone with Krutcher right?"  
  
Arthur smirked, "Ron didn't tell you huh?"  
  
Hermonie raised her brow at Mr. Weasley, unsure of what that comment meant.  
  
"Fudge had Krutcher beheaded"  
  
Hermonie gasped and shot Ron a death glare for not informing her earlier.  
  
"He said 'that damn house elf knew too much' and that 'he doubted the rotten bastard would listen to Harry's orders'."  
  
'hmph. Serves him right.' Harry thought. At least he didn't have to be the one to make Hermonie upset.  
  
"Where is he staying Dad?" Ron questioned this time.  
  
"Hogwarts." Arthur said as a matter-of-fact.  
  
Fred laughed, "Dad don't be silly. School won't start for at least two more months. What is Harry suppose to do there alone, well besides the professors."  
  
It was Arthur who grinned this time, "There are five young and fairly attractive ladies from Japan who will be attending Hogwarts in the fall that are currently training there. I'm sure Harry won't mind helping them study at all."  
  
Harry couldn't help but smirk as the heat in his cheeks rose.  
  
Ron cursed to himself, why did Harry get to be so lucky and spend the rest of the summer with five very hot girls?  
  
(AN:) Before you start thinking that I'm going to take awhile to write this next chapter, I would like to tell you that there should be no worries about that. I'm starting to get my creativeness back AND I already have four pages of the next chapter saved on my computer. So it shouldn't take me nearly that long at all. I DO expect the next chapter to be longer than this though. So enjoy and be ready for the next chapter to possibly come out pretty soon too. 


End file.
